All About Us
by Catkac
Summary: Ryoma was being ignored. How would he go about attracting his lover's attention? - Thrill, beware of rotten teeth - fluff


Listening to the song included in this fic the whole time, I wrote something that came to my mind late at night. The main pairing is Thrill, of course, but there's also a side pairing revealed in the middle.

Word of advice for anyone reading this: I just let my mind take me anywhere it wished to. I started this fic with an idea and a feeling that it had to get out – all my fics are like this.

The party the damn Monkey King was hosting couldn't get any more annoying. And his lover was way too excited about it – going around the room speaking to everyone, being a social butterfly while leaving him alone in the corner...

Ryoma would say it wasn't fair and sulk, but an opportunity presented itself when the resident diva and the host of tonight's ''ball'' came into his line of vision.

'Now, let the party _really_ begin,' Ryoma plastered a smirk on his face.

As the heir of Atobe Corporation turned to look around and see how people were enjoying the party, he couldn't help but notice the Seigaku brat smiling towards him. No, he wasn't smiling – that was a leer. If Keigo were anything less than the image he presented, he would have scowled. But that wouldn't befit one such as himself. Not to mention, he had a reputation to uphold. And early wrinkles really weren't his thing.

Tight lips and a sigh through his nose (gone completely unnoticed by the crowd that had gathered around him), the diva excused himself from the company he was surrounded by. He looked around, pretending the direction he was headed in wasn't completely obvious, and took two champagne glasses from the lackey passing by. He paid no mind to the flatterings the women he passed offered him, trying to make him look in their direction, and settled against the wall, some feet in between him and the golden-eyed brat.

''Gaki,'' he offered as a greeting. There was no need for his haughty behaviour, though people would have thought otherwise – knowing the brat for 4 years had (finally) taught him, that a more direct approach was suitable, at least when he was trying to actually _talk_ and not provoke him into a match. Which didn't really happen often.

He offered him one of the glassses and after the brat took it, he allowed himself a small sip – though a big gulp would be prefferable for what he was (unkowingly) getting himself into.

''Ne, Keigo,'' that got some stares directed at them, ''was my present satisfactory?''

The suggestive tone and use of first name made people around whisper and no doubt attract the unwanted attention of Oshitari – who knew what Hyotei's tensai would do with the new information. The worse part, maybe, was the fact that Keigo, himself, had no idea what the brat was playing at. But with a challenge as blatant as it was, he couldn't really back down. Choosing the direction this conversation should head in, he tried to steer it in that direction.

''Why yes, Ore-sama was very much pleased with all the possibilities it had offered,'' the diva removed a nonexistent lock of hair from his face.

Ryoma, seeing how the Monkey King accepted the challenge to play, smirked inwardly. He turned his head at the diva fully for the first time, aware of the stares, taking his time to look at him from his designer shoes to the top of his_ purple _head, stopping at all the spots he shouldn't have. The crowd, not missing what happened, started pointedly talking.

'That is bound to attract _some_ attention.' Though what attention he was wishing for, couldn't be said as of yet.

If the green-haired's gaze unnerved him, he didn't show it, but he did lift one eyebrow. To others it might have seemed as though he was amused by what was going on, some even chuckled at his reaction, but the diva was actually implying for the younger of them to continue. This party had suddenly gotten more interesting – not that it wasn't already, _all_ his parties were interesting.

''Too bad I hadn't gotten the chance to test it myself.'' Ryoma left it at that, wanting to know what the diva would do with what little he offered.

With the implied innuendo, the diva couldn't help himself but take a step further. His hand went to the man's lower back and he genly pushed the Prince forward. ''Then Ore-sama will help you with that.'' The crowd parted and he started leading the smaller man in the direction of the door.

The space left them with some room to talk privately.

''What are you plaing at, gaki?''

''Just follow my lead, Monkey King.''

The heir huffed at that, but obeyed nonetheless. They made it to the centre of the hall, when they were pulled apart. And rather violently at that.

Atobe Keigo had no idea what struck him. At one moment, he had his hand at the small of the brat's back, in the next, that same hand was around a firm waist. His other one was held tightly a little beyond his shoulder, a little outstreched.

''Kuni- '' he started to say, but at the same time a song started, and he was spun around. Whatever he had on his mind vanished and he let his lover take the lead.

Some distance away, Fuji Syuusuke had his eyes opened, staring into golden ones. When he spotted the mischievous glint in Ryoma's eyes, he closed his own, a pleasant smile appearing on his face. 'So that was it.'

Even though he knew his boyfriend was a tensai, he had to congratulate him for figuring it out that fast – though it would have been fun to tease him a little longer. But it didn't matter now, anyway. He had the attention he wanted.

Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.  
>I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down.<br>Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet.  
>Give it a try, it'll be alright.<p>

Syuusuke's hands went around his waist and before he could do more than think what his lover was doing, he was dragged to the middle of the empty dance floor, save for another couple spinning there, but he didn't pay them any intention. With nothing else to do, he put his arms on Syuusuke's shoulders, his fingers entwining behind his neck, where he tugged at the honey-brown hair.

''Made me wait long enough.''

''You were even so despereate as to let Atobe entertain you. I'll have to punish you later for this.''

His breath hitched, but he masked it with his ususal reply. ''Che.''

The room's hush, hush,  
>And now's our moment.<br>Take it in feel it all and hold it.  
>Eyes on you, eyes on me.<br>We're doing this right.

He knew people were watching. He knew what he was doing was a highly unusual sight for others, but he couldn't care less. The moment felt too right.

Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
>Spotlight shining, it's all about us.<br>It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us.  
>And every heart in the room will melt,<br>This is a feeling I've never felt but,  
>It's oh, oh, all about us.<p>

He couldn't take his eyes off the piercing blue his lover granted him in return. The lights made him look like an angel. How fitting – a devil in diguise.

Suddenly, I'm feeling brave.  
>Don't know what's got into me,<br>Why I feel this way.  
>Can we dance, real slow?<br>Can I hold you, real close?

An urge came over him and he closed his eyes. 'Take the invitation, because this is all you'll get right now.'

And it seemed his lover knew him well enough, because not even a moment after soft lips pressed against his own.

The room's hush, hush,  
>And now's our moment.<br>Take it in feel it all and hold it.  
>Eyes on you, eyes on me.<br>We're doing this right.

Cheers were heard but they ignored them – or maybe they didn't hear them at all.

Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
>Spotlight shining, it's all about us.<br>It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us.  
>And every heart in the room will melt,<br>This is a feeling I've never felt but,  
>It's oh, oh, all about us.<p>

They slowly separated their lips. For all the kiss was innocent (so to say, it was tongue-free), it brought a warm feeling into his heart. But he wasn't about to show how much it had affected him, so he just pressed his head into his lover's shoulder, biting back the words that wanted to slip out. Though he couldn't help and mouth them silently into his lover's shoulder.

Do you hear that love?  
>They're playing our song.<br>Do you think we're ready?  
>Oh I'm really feeling it.<br>Do you hear that love?  
>Do you hear that love?<p>

''I heard that loud and clear, Ryoma.'' Damn it! ''I love you, too.''

He felt a quick peck on his cheek.

Lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
>Spotlight shining, it's all about us.<br>It's all, all, all, all.  
>Every heart in the room will melt,<br>This is a feeling I've never felt, but  
>It's all, all about us.<p>

Feeling that his cheeks weren't red anymore, he looked up...

... and promptly fell in love all over again after seeing the bright smile he was the cause of.

Maybe being ignored wasn't so bad, if it brought forth such memorable results.

OWARI

If anyone's interested in a **sequel**, I might entertain the idea, but you have to say it yourself – it's no fun writing more if no one wants it.

Almost forgot – the song is All About Us by He Is We.


End file.
